Emerald and Glory
by TryToScream
Summary: Sasusaku. AU. "I honestly didn't expect this from you, Sakura." "You know that's very much not true." And he wished she didn't actually say that.
1. Intro

**Emerald and Glory**

**Intro**

- AHHHH! Shit!

- Ryou, are you OK? – Everyone asked worried.

- Do I look like I am OK? – She asked - Oh, just call a doctor!

- Somebody to call for an ambulance! – shouted Sasuke.

- Hai, Sasuke-sama!

_**Three Hours Later**_

- You are with Ryou Takumi, right? – the doctor asked worriedly.

- Yes, I am. – Sasuke answered.

- Well, I am sorry but I have bad news. Her ankle is in so bad condition that I don't think she could dance ever again!

- Okay. Thank you for the help.

_**The Next Day**_

- We've got to find a new dancer for the tour!

- Aa.

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, I know that the intro isn` t great. But this is my first fic EVER! And the other chapters will be a lot longer and there will be more descriptions._

_Peace, _

_kk-chan ^^_


	2. The Competition

A/N:Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated for looong ,but I didn't have a lot of time and a lot of ideas.^ ^ So, this will be a longer and a lot better(I hope) chapter. On with the story!

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**"Blah"- inner**

**(Blah) – AN**

Blah – normal

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining…Everything was peaceful-

"WHAT???"

Yeah, right. Well not THAT peaceful. If you are wondering where did the scream come from, I will tell you. Let's zoom in to the gym of Shiri High School.

"Sakura, do you really think we are going to let you go?"

"Ino, talk about yourself."

"Yeah, Ino, why don't ya listen to Tenten? Not everyone thinks like you!"

"… um …g-girls?"

Ok. I know you don't really understand, but let's say … I'll tell you how they all look like.

Sakura is the leader of the group. She has shoulder length pink **(!) **hair and curvy body. Her emerald green eyes sparkle all the time. She has a feisty attitude and a great voice.

Ino is the blonde of the group. Don't get the wrong idea. She's not that stupid. She has sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair. Her favorite color is purple and she loves her guitar.

Tenten is a boyish girl. She always keeps her chocolate brown hair in two buns on top of her head. She has almond colored eyes and she's a black belt. She is playing the drums since second grade.

Hinata. The shy and quiet girl. She keeps the band together. She has long lilac **(dark blue or something) **hair. Her pearl white eyes attract attention. She plays the keyboard (piano).

The rest of their characters you'll understand in the story. So, let's get back to the girls.

"Sakura, there will be no band without you! You can't just go somewhere and leave us!"

"Are you even listening to me, Pig – hay, wait a sec, who told you I was leaving?" Sakura looked at the blond confused.

"…"

"Ino? Are you there?" "..." "Earth calls Ino?"

"… umm, Sakura, so you aren't leaving us?"

"No."

"Oh. Then why are we fighting?"

"You started the fight, Pig!"

"Shut up, Forehead!"

"HEY! Hey girls stop it!"

Both of them looked at Tenten. _Blink. Blink. Blink._

"OH! Yeah, you're right."

"Hehe"

Hinata decided to cool the situation.

"So, Sak', you're going to enter the competition?"

Sakura turned her head to the shy girl and nodded.

"Yep, I need the money, because not all of us are filthy rich, ya know." She turned and glared at Ino. "And that Uchiha guy is hot."

"HOT??? Sakura, you're crazy! He ain't just hot, he's the SEXIEST guy I've ever known!" Ino screamed and started jumping.

"Well, he isn't THAT great, Pig." Sakura rolled her eyes.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808 _Somewhere in Suna_08080808080808080808080808080080808080

"Next"

"Next"

"Next"

"I am sorry, you fail."

"Thank you, but some other time."

"Sasuke – sama, I'm not really sure that we'll find the right girl – Ryou was prefect!"

Sasuke didn't answer right away.

"I think we'll find her – it's just a matter of time"

"Hai, Sasuke – sama." 'But I still think she was the Perfect Girl.' Juugo sighed and turned to the next girl.

He almost fell over – she weighted like almost 2 tones! The girl smiled at him flirtly and then asked if she could start.

"No" Juugo turned around and saw Suigetsu. A sigh passed his lips.

"No, but if you want to dance with Sasuke Uchiha, you have to weight a BIT… well you have to be slim. I'm sorry, miss Betty." Suigetsu 'apologized' to the candidate, looking at her file.

Sasuke smirked. Betty stormed out angrily and glared at them. As soon as she disappeared, they all started laughing.

"You know what, Suigetsu, she actually flirted with you!" Sasuke smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.** (****OMG! Sooo sexy! I actually didn't know you could smile, Sasu – kun **"Hn"**) **Then he turned to Juugo and almost sadly said:

"I think you were right. I'm actually starting to lose hope."

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit!!!" 'That stupid Pig! I'm late because of her! What if the jury has chosen the girl?! Oh, shit, shit, shit! '

She skipped into the building and just when the bodyguards were closing the doors, she went in. She was relieved when she saw that there were 7 or 8 girls left there. One of them with red hair and glasses glared at her. Sak' lifted her eyebrows in a questioning look and sat at the chair next to a small shy girl.

"Ami Koshi! It's your turn – please come in!"

The shy girl blushed and clumsily stood up, getting her things. Sakura smiled at the girl and wished her luck.

"Thanks." – she muttered.

After half an hour only Sakura and the red – haired girl were in the room.

"Karin Suimi! **(OK, I made a stupid surname :-/) **Your turn please!"

The girl, called Karin, smiled with confidence and stuck her tongue at Sak', who just rolled her eyes in reply.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Sasuke looked up at the next girl. She looked good. But there was something 'evil' about her. He smirked and said:

"What are you going to dance,…Karin?"

"Yeah…you need music?" Suigetsu smiled.

She only glanced a him and gave Juugo a CD.

"The second song, please. It's called Heartbreaker."

She waited a moment and started dancing at the song, that seemed like latino. But… well it was not. It was whorish.** (What a style! :-/)** She started shaking her ass and moving sexily her entire body from left to right. Sasuke raised a brow and said:

"Enough." 'I'm thinking that her clothes might fall.'

"So... Karin, where did you work?" Suigetsu smirked at her file.

"I was a stripper. At a club."

Sasuke sighed and his eye twitched. He leaned closer to Juugo; whispering:

"Is there another girl?"

"Yes, Sasuke – sama. Only one – Sakura Haruno."

"OK. Karin?"

"Yes, Sasuke – sama?"

"**This girl is getting on my nerves, man."**

'Who the hell are you?!'

"**You.**** :)****"**

'Hn'

"We'll consider your application. Thank you. You can wait outside."

"Thank YOU!"

After she walked outside Suigetsu said:

"Let's get! She is sexy and she can dance! She is the best for now!"

"And she is a whore." Said Juugo.

"Well, I think Juugo is right, but she is the best for now."

Sauske wasn't very happy with the fact, that Karin had a slutty attitude.

"There is one more, you know. She can be better." Juugo lightened his face. "Maybe she will be the best!"

"Well then, let's see her!" Sasuke just nodded.

"Sakura Haruno! Your turn!"

Sak' stood up and took her things. She was dressed with shorts, a tank top and leg and hand warmers. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had light make – up as well as some lip gloss.

She smiled and said to Karin:

"You don't need to wish me luck. I have far enough for five people."

She walked pass Karin and flicked her hair. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Sasuke was sure that he had no luck and he'll have to deal with the slut. He thought the next girl was something like… Betty. But he was a LOOOT wrong. He lifted his eyes and almost had a nosebleed. Good thing that he could control his hormones.

The girl had sparkling emerald eyes and shoulder length pink hair. Her pale skin made her look like an unnatural creature in the moonlight. She had the perfect body. When she smiled her white teeth shined. Then 'the angel' spoke:

"Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno! Should I start dancing, or you have questions for me?"

The room was quiet. Nobody spoke. And the boys stared. And stared. And stared…

"Hello? Somebody there?"

"Ummm…Sorry. Yeah. You can…start dancing." Juugo smiled nervously.

"OK! Can I give you the CD, so I can dance on music?" Her earrings shined at the light.

"Yeah, give it to me and tell me which song."

"OK – here, it's the fifth song and it's called All I Ever Wanted."

The song started. Sak' started dancing. And the boys were hypnotized.

After the dance was finished Sakura smiled and looked at them expectantly.

"So? What do you think?"

Silence. And stares. And some more silence.

…

…

…

"You are in."

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

A/N: I would like to say "Thanks" to my friends WereWolfBite and GiveBlood and… E.( xD She wants to be kept anonymous)And also to say "Thanks" to my first reviewers! I love you all!

I hope you like the chapter. It's longer and I hope better. Oh! And I decided to change my name to TryToScream. So…Yeah. Thank you, my first reviewers! I love you all! Virtual cookies!

Peace,

TryToScream ^^


	3. Stalker part1

I'm adding this _after_ I finished the chapter: sorry that I didn't update so long, but I have an awful problem and I can't really deal with it, 'cause I'm at the Seychelles and my dog got ill the day I arrived here. You can't imagine what is happening to me right now and I don't care if I update or not. My dog can die (holy gods, please don't do this to me) and I am in no good state- I haven't slept from god knows when. I'm sorry, but if anything bad happens, I may even stop my fics and... Go emo and all. I really am **not** joking, I am a thousand miles away from home and I can't see what is happening there. So sorry again, but I think my dog goes first, not fanfiction. Bye.

P.S.: I'm coming back from the Seychelles on 25th of August.

12.08.09

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

03.06.09

Hi, guys! Long time, no see! :D

Since I've been gone I have accomplished many things. Here they are: I've finished Breaking Dawn (FINALLY!!!), came back from a month long camp, been to _**two**_ awesome rock concerts, gone for 2 days to the beach, gotten a flat tire, gotten two NEW tires, wrote 'Love' on my arm, considered writing a new fic seriously...and that's it.

Fun, I tell you. :D

So here you go why I've been gone.

:)

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto is more of a genius than I am, but I am aiming for his awesome perfection. ;)

**------------------------------------**

**siah yasana:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**SasoLOVE111: **Thanks a lot! You know, the staring thing once happened to me. But it wasn't for dancing (I'm not good at that one-it's hard to co-ordinate xD) I promise to update soon!

**Vicky is a mermaid princess: **I'm happy you like it and...well here goes the next chappie! (...lol)

**GOTH-Lolita27:** Thanks! I promise to update more. I really dragged the first chap. (and the second. teehee)

**pinkSonic2:** Thank you veeery much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks to the others I didn't mention here too!

Thank you all for those reviews! You really gave me motivation to continue. Love you! That's why I am giving you smth (the suspension is killing me!)- a new chappie! Wow...that was new,huh? Oh, well...hope you like it! I think I get better and better and that the chapters are getting longer and longer! Who knows how long the last one will be! Figures...OK! Lets stop my rambling and ranting etc and move to the next long...ish chapter! On with the stoooryyyy!

**0808080808080808080808080**

_**Stalker part 1**_

_**(Including: mornings/a lot of descriptions/family fights/stalking)**_

Sakura groaned as she turned around in bed, causing her pink locks to fall on her closed eyes. Her blanket was kicked onto the soft pink carpet. She was wearing light pink pj-s (a tank top and shorts). As the light from the window landed on her face, she turned around once again, trying to hide from it. But she found herself lying on nothing. As she fell on the ground, her head hit the nightstand, making it shake. But the young girl just stirred once again, not paying attention to the stinging pain as she fell peacefully asleep again.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, as her brother, Seiji, walked in cheerfully, a toast in one hand. As he turned to his sister's bed, he put on a confused face as he didn't find her there. He looked around, turning on the heels of his navy blue sneakers. Walking over to her desk, he searched for a note if maybe she had gone on a sleepover or something. As he twirled again, he stopped in mid-chew **(he's eating a toast, remember?)** as he saw messy pink hair near his feet. His eyebrows rose as he looked down at his sister. She looked _so_ peaceful. He grinned sadistically, leaning towards her ear.

''SAKURA, WAKE UP! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! THEY HAVE STOLEN ALL THE POCKY AND FLUFFY IS KIDNAPPED!''

A loud scream echoed through the mansion. Sakura jumped up, startled and started rambling.

''Omigod, what are we goingtodonow,ohhelphelphelphelp! Where are we going to find Fluffy?! Oh, no-'' She stopped, looking at her brother, that was now rolling on the floor, laughing his a** off, toast forgotten on her desk. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she growled, cracking her knuckles. Her twin immediately stopped laughing, staring at his sister above him. _'Oh, holy hell.'_ She grabbed him on the collar of his shirt and shaked him. And then the yelling started.

''YOU IDIOT, I COULD'VE GOTTEN A HEART ATTACK!!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY POCKY 'N FLUFFY! HOW COULD YOU? I'M SOOO GONNA KILL YOU! BELIE-''

The door opened again, but this time more carefully. A maid came in, looking at the bed confused, not seeing her mistress, but then her eyes fell on the couple staring at her. Trying not to snicker, she started talking quietly.

''Um, Sakura-sama, breakfast is ready. I was about to wake up Seiji-sama, but I already see that he's up.'' She nodded at the boy's direction.

Blushing, Sakura let go of her brother, who ran fast towards the stairs. Sighing, she turned around, picking the toast from her desk and taking a bite. She scrunched her nose and exited the room after the maid, nodding at her. _'Ugh. I sooo need a vacation. And a new school. Yep. Maybe I really should change schools, these people here are getting suspicious. I wonder what will Seiji say if I went to his school. Besides, the girls are there too. I should ask him.' __**'Hell yeah, you should!'**__ 'Um.. Okay. That was weird.'_

As she went to the stairs, she continued talking to her inner, without paying any attention to the direction she was going into. She was faster than expected, so she ended up slamming at her brother's back. Which caused him to fall, taking her with him.

''OUCH! 'Kura, watch where you're going!''

''Sorry... Shit. I am going to have a bruise now.''

''Ha-ha! How are you going to hide it when you have a concert tonight?''

''Oh god...I forgot about that. I'll have to put some foundation so it can't be seen. Ugh.''

''Let's just go to breakfast, okay? We will figure something out.''

They walked down the stairs, this time carefully. The mansion they lived in was one of the 34 their parents had. But this one was designed by the twins. It had a big garden with a BBQ where you could sit under even if it was raining. There was a large swimming pool and a Jacuzzi **(I've got no freakin' idea how to spell that, sorry)**under a tall tree. Further in the garden there was a big old oak where the two kids made a tree house on. They loved it very much, because it was a place where only the two of them could go. There was a place in the farthest end of the yard where they had decided to put fruits and vegetables to grow. The garden was really beautiful and colourful. Inside the mansion, which has 4 floors and an underground garage, they have a lot of rooms and a big kitchen, an enormous living room, a dining hall and a game room. Their rooms are on different floors. Seiji's room is on the third floor and has a big walk-in closet (which he doesn't really use), a big bathroom. The bad is in the middle of the room, near a big window. The desk (with a laptop) is right in front of the other window. There is a small balcony too and a plasma. Seiji's room is blue.

Sakura has a different way of saying 'her room'. She has the entire fourth floor for herself. She has an enormous bathroom, a gigantic walk-in closet, the game room is on her floor, and there is a very very big balcony (you know the ones you have to pull a ladder from the ceiling). The balcony is Sakura's private place and no one is allowed there except if she lets them. Her room has a big plasma with a dvd player and a stereo. Her desk has two laptops on. One is pink, the other black & white. She has a gigantic bed where 6 or 7 people can lay on without a problem. Her room is pink with white clouds on the ceiling. The thing that actually makes her neat room messy are the thousands and thousands books of all kinds here and there in the room. From school books to Shakespeare and Poe, to Agatha Christie and Isabelle Alliende. So she is a bookwarm,huh?

The mansion was a very relaxed style, in light colours and comfortable furniture.

**(yeah, I know that too long and so on but this will be the biggest description. From now on, it will definitely be shorter.)**

As Sakura munched a toast with peanut butter and jam** (one of my favs, but meh-it's got too much calories) **as she thought about the school problem. _'I'll just have to ask Seiji.'_

She sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

''Hey, big bro, can I ask you something about my school? I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy it there, but I think that there may be some people that might actually suspect something and-''

''Hmm? Oh, don't worry about that. Didn't I tell you I moved you in my school already?'' Sakura said no. ''Oh, really?! I was 100% sure that I told you. Weird.'' Sakura stared at her brother again, but decided to shrug it off.

''I'm going to go dress.'' She left the kitchen fast, skipping across the stairs, running straight to her closet.

''Hmmm...what to wear, what to wear? A-ha!'' She pulled some dark-wash skinny jeans and two Abercrombie and Fitch tank tops. She got some cute black Converses with pink hearts at the sides. As she got dressed, she got out and went into her bathroom. Getting a comb, she put her pink locks in a professional looking French braid. She put some black eyeliner and lippy. Skipping for a final look to the mirror, Sakura winked to herself and got her bag from the floor. Then she went down to meet with her brother.

''Seiji, you're gonna lead the way, okay?'' Seiji nodded, getting on his black ............ motorcycle. Sakura went to her lime green .................. convertible. But, sadly, it didn't want to start.

''Seiji, do you think you can fix it? I think baby is ill.'' She made a sad face.

''Um..no, Saku', we don't have enough time. I'll fix it after school. Now get on.''

''Ugh. Oh well, I'll have to do my hair again afterwards.'' Hopping on, she put the second helmet on and nudged her twin.

''Come on! We don't have time to sit around doing nothing!''

''Well then, don't scream!'' And the motor started with a roar, flying forward. Sakura laughed.

''Cooooool!!!'' Not noticing that they were being watched.

**....wowowowowowowowow.....**

As Sasuke looked at the couple in front of him. She looked so happy. _'I only met her two days ago, and I am possessive of her. But who cares? I want her, and I am gonna have her. That boyfriend of hers should watch his back.' _ And he turned the power of his..............on and went to school.

-------------------------------------------

Well,that was chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Read & Review guys!!! Xoxoxo, TryToScream

P.S.: You know, I did an automatic spelling check and it went to Sasuke's name and the suggestions to spell it right were quite funny. Like - Seasick. I particularly like this one. :)))

P.P.S.: I know that Sakura is rich here, and in Chapter 1 she says ''not all of us are filthy rich'' and that she needs the money from the dancing job. I'm not stupid, I didn't forget, it's just that she doesn't want her friends to know that she is maybe the richest person in the world **(fuck off, Bill Gates xD)**and she doesn't want them to judge her by that. She's afraid that she won't have real friends. So _that's _why.

P.P.P.S.: Yeah, that's it. End of AN. :))) See ya in nnext chapter. :)))


End file.
